Down the Rabbit's hole
by arisu rin
Summary: Beloved, gaze in thine own heart. The demons, with their subtle guile. With cruel claws and hungry throat, Thy tender heart grow all unkind. Gaze no more than a bitter glass. The Demon's heart can change, from the right gaze. Alec/Renesmee
1. Fairytales and Odysseys

**_I don't own the Twilight Saga only this plot. _**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter One: Fairytales and Odysseys**

I found fairytales often more frightening than enchanting. The fact that someone's life could be that perfect, it was bone chilling, especially when it sounds exactly like yours. My family had its share of fairytales, stories when my Mom met my Dad. Aunt Rosalie met Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice met Uncle Jasper and when my grandparents met.

When they all began to fall in love…

The happily ever after part comes later, when I come into the picture. The princess, young and beautiful, the apple of everyone's eye, and how she finally falls in love with the prince who has given his heart to be from the day she was born.

And they ALL live happily ever after.

That hasn't happened yet.

For any happily ever after to happen, there has to be a conflict, whether it be a villain that one must defeat or some sort of odyssey that one must take. Snow White had been cursed when she ate the apple from the witch. That dragon witch lady from Sleeping Beauty had to be defeated. A real example of defeating evil is my parents. James, Victoria, and the Volturi (in some cases) can all be obstacles and monsters (no pun intended) my parents faced.

And then comes the happily ever after.

Maybe this is the reason I often feel compelled to read these stories. I can see my family in them, and the more I try not to, the deeper they are in the story, eternally engraved in that book of fairytales bound with a happily ever after.

"Nessie?" Jacob's husky voice floated through the room causing me to smile. "Carnival, remember? Cotton candy, Ferris wheels, games that con people out of money, circus freak shows…do I have to go on?" He grinned, as he picked me up in a hug. I leaned against him, breathing him in, smelling the beauty of the forest against his skin. "But there is one drawback to our little adventure, the grownups are coming…" His expression turned into mock horror causing me to giggle, but I stopped as soon as I saw Aunt Rosalie enter the room with a scowl on her face.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Fido," Aunt Rosalie's humorless face softened as she turned to me, "Get ready, we are going to leave soon."

"Hey Blondie, that laugh was really something. Ever thought of playing the Joker? A little modification and you'll look just like him." Jake's oh so clever remark, just earned him a deadly glare, causing him to send her a smug smile. "Nessie, we'll be waiting downstairs so hurry up, kay?" And with that, he left the room, followed by Aunt Rosalie, who expression only softened as she smiled at me.

I quickly grabbed the first pair of clothes I could find, before slipping on my converse. Running down the stairs, I grinned, as I looked at my family. "Wait, I forgot my cell," I said sheepishly, as I started to go back upstairs. "I thought you said, you had an excellent memory when it came to your things, such as your phone." I heard Uncle Emmet's booming laugh echo from the stairs. "I thought you said you were undefeatable in a simple game of Mario," I retorted, before quickly escaping my Uncle's comeback.

As I walked into my room, I noticed something strange. Someone had been in here, I could tell from the placement order. Physically everything looked exactly the same, but yet it felt different. My fingers traced my book of fairytales, running my fingers along the edge, until I felt it. A paper peaked out from its hidden location. Trembling I opened it, and began to read the contents inside.

_Bowring Park_

_1:00 a.m _

_You know what to do_

Despite my conscience telling me to be rational, I honestly felt that I had to go. Despite the fact I have no idea what I am supposed to do, the urge is still there. Bowring Park…a quite famous park here in St. Johns, Canada, where the statue of Peter Pan is. I know that, I remember going there with Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper, where I was told a slightly, no a much exaggerated version of Peter Pan that I believed until Uncle Jasper set the facts straight.

Throughout the evening with my family, I didn't spare a second thought about the note. This was because A. If an adult in my family found out about it, (especially my Dad) who knows what will happen. And B. I was having way too much fun to care about such a thing.

Jake and I were strolling through the games they had to offer, those old carnival games that always con you out of your money, yet are still very addicting. "Do you want me to win you anything Nessie?" Jacob's voice suddenly broke me out of my thoughts, causing me to look up in confusion. "I want that…" I murmured pointing toward the outrageously clichéd teddy bear.

"You want a teddy bear really?" Amusement sprang forth in his voice, causing me to laugh. "Yes I want the ridiculously sized teddy bear, Jake. Please don't tell me winning a teddy bear is too cliché for you."

His amber eyes gazed down as me, smiling, "No not to cliché at all…" His soft gaze soon turned smug, "Now watch and learn how a pro does it."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my cell and my eyes widened, 1:10 a.m. surely time couldn't have gotten by that fast. But then again, we left and 11:00 and got here around 12:00, despite my family's need for speed. And time flies when you were having fun…this is unnatural.

I felt a cool breath against my skin, and I started to breathe rapidly as the voice whispered, "I told you not to be late. If you listened to me, I wouldn't have to track you down." And when I turned to see who it was, all of hell froze over.

It seems my odyssey has just begun.

* * *

_Well hello readers, i really hope you all are reading this author's note cause, i like writing them. So the fact that i am writing a Twilight fanfic will shock my friends, but my favorite thing about Twilight is the Volturi...and my family already compares me to Jane. I am not that bad!!!I just attract strange people. No offense friends on fanfiction that i know in real life. I love all of you, despite your weirdness. _

_My band/artist of the chapter: Rise Against, though they have nothing to do with inspiration. I just like them. _

_About the story:Since i am all alone writing this story i just have to rely on myself, but please give me ideas. I can't bare to write with just my mind. Though those reviews help me pull review about ideas this story, or just review for encouragement. If you wanna know about this story it is simply said in three words. A Alec and Renesmee fic. Make that five words.  
_

_ And now the second thing that people will ask me, I have liked this pairing for a while, actually longer than people give me credit. I was to lazy to write the story back then, though i just started writing this chapter yesterday. And I actually do write crack pairings, I wrote Kairi and Roxas for Kingdom Hearts, though everyone knows it is Axel and Roxas. But i don't know how to write yaoi...So back to the main topic-Alec/Renesmee a good pairing overall...I don't want to go in detail on how i see them, cause i might give you some spoilers if i actually use the ideas. So here is what i think of them in the simplest form-a pairing that has lot more personality, and since we really don't know much about them actually, i can write them anyway i wish. So there are a lot more versions of Alec and Renesmee. I don't know if this is OCC or not. So think what you think. _

_Third thing that people may wonder about the random title. That is something you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about. It might be explained as the story continues, or i will explain it at the end, if we ever reach the end. _

_Fourth thing, (you all are getting quite tired of reading this i assume) is the summary is part of a poem called the Two Trees, by W.B Yeats__. I sure as hell don't own it.  
_

_Inspiration: A novel called Secret Society by Tom Dolby. A pretty good novel, almost makes me wanna join a secret society. _

_**Review.**_

_**Thank you.  
**_


	2. Pawn on a Chessboard

**_I do not own the Twilight_** _**Saga only this plot**_

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

** Chapter Two: Pawn on a Chessboard**

It was the Volturi.

Technically it was only a guard from the Volturi, Demetri to be exact, the best vampire tracker there is. Frozen, my eyes continued to stare at him, his red eyes; a sharp shade of red violet, as if those contacts did any good. In fact, they did worse for him, making him seem more ominous, dangerous; a killer.

My throat was dry, and not a word escaped my mouth, not even a scream. I looked back at Jake, who was enjoying his time, trying to beat the carnival game totally oblivious to what was happening to me. "Renesmee, we must be going, being around this many people is making me quite _thirsty_."

I froze at the word.

The way it was said, sounded so cruel, dark, so inhumane even for a vampire. When my family said the word, it was said with a much lighter tone, as if they were human. Though my family and the Volturi were the same, they were so different in many ways, as if they were one word with two different connotations.

As he began to drag me with him, a word finally escaped my lips. "Jake…" the word was barely a whisper, hoarse and weak, helpless and afraid. Suddenly my voice became much stronger, "Jake!"

Demetri glared at me slightly, "Well I really hoped it didn't have to come to this…" his grasp on me became tighter, as Jake drew closer to us. "Renesmee…" Jacob's panicked cry became deaf to my ears, as Demetri ran in human speed dragging me along with him.

"Demetri," Dad's voice was cold as ice, harsh and demanding. "Let go if my daughter." Mom's voice was even worse, and it seems as if she was trembling even worse than Dad. As the moments past by, I saw my family one by one, appear surrounding Demetri.

He wasn't afraid; no even flinching when he saw Jacob trembling with eyes more dangerous than fire. Aunt Rosalie was glowering at him darkly, and even Uncle Emmet's smiling face was serious. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme eyes were both filled with worry and anger. Aunt Alice's fists were clenched, while Uncle Jasper was glare was intensified from the emotions from my family.

"This really isn't the proper place to talk…with all these humans about." Demetri said with a grin plastered on his face, as he turned his around facing Jacob, Mom and Dad. "One move and Renesmee here…" he trailed off, there was no need to finish the sentence, and everyone knew the end of that sentence.

"Fine," The moment I heard my Grandpa Carlisle say those words, I started to wonder why no one else even dared to speak. After a brief moment of pondering this, I realized none of them even have the self control to even speak to a Volturi guard at the moment. Dad, Mom, Jake, and Aunt Rosalie would be more aggressive than Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper, but either way anger would explode from all of them.

"Follow me."

My family followed Demetri out of the amusement park, oblivious to the laughter around them, and even more oblivious to the stares. They just followed blankly, arm in arm with their significant other, except for Jake who glowered at Demetri from behind.

I watched as Demetri grabbed the car keys from his pocket, before he pushed me into the passenger seat. "Bowring Park, near that Peter Pan statue, you'll find us there." Demetri said, before sliding in his car. "I am telling the truth, ask your little mind reader," he smirked at my Dad, who glared in response. We waited for my family to go in their respectable cars, before driving off, only to arrive there, in less than half the time it normally took.

During the car I was silent, just listening to the radio play in the car, before he spoke up, "Were you going to come?"

"What?" I questioned him, I was truly puzzled now. Sensing this he elaborated this a bit more, "You know that note that said, Bowring Park at one a.m-"

"The note that was hidden in my book of fairytales?"

"I really don't know where it was hidden; I just had to track you when you didn't appear. Alec probably hidden it there…"

"Alec?"

"The second in command to this whole kidnapping plan."

"Who's the first in command?"

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius obviously…" Demetri rolled his eyes as if he couldn't believe that I couldn't even see the most obvious thing, before going back to the question, "Well were you going to come here?"

I didn't answer being afraid of both betraying my family by meeting the Volturi and by Demetri's anger if I told him I simply showed no interest in that note. Instead of choosing my family side, I told him, "I actually was going to go. I just was having too much, fun I lost track of time. Besides, when I did realize it, you showed up…"

"You were too late, when it came to realizing. I honestly wished you went quietly; it would have saved me the trouble of tracking you. First I had to get your scent, then I just followed, the smell of a dog," he crinkled his nose in disgust think of the smell, yet amusement twinkled his eyes.

I was about to say something in Jake's defense, but we were already reached the park. I held my breath as he led me out the car, towards my family. Mom, Dad, Jacob….all of them just stood there, their eyes only showed a bit of relief upon looking at me.

"What took you so long?" Jake questioned harshly.

"We had a little interrogation in the car, and I am pleased to announce that Renesmee passed the test!" Demetri replied mocking enthusiasm. I had a sudden urge to say "yay me!" mimicking his fervent tone, but thought better of it, and kept my mouth shut. "Anyways, follow me; it seems that you all were waiting for us, instead of going straight on ahead. I feel touched."

"We did it for Renesmee, not for you bloodsucking leech," Jake's growled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Watch your temper, mutt you'll never know what will happen to little Renesmee, here and besides if I am a bloodsucking leech doesn't that mean Renesmee is too," Demetri taunted, before continuing to lead the way. Not even bothering to listen to Jacob mutter some intelligible response under his breath, I studied the surroundings around me and began to find this park much more frightening than ever. Even the duck pond that we passed, seemed like it was holding black swans, and the water seemed to be eerily black. As for the roses and the other flowers we passed, seemed to be a very deep shade of red appearing to be black.

I was in such deep thought during this walk, that I jumped startled from the abrupt halt. I lifted my head up, and watched silently as one by one Volturi guards started to appear. First Felix appeared, then Heidi, after her came Corin. Demetri walked over to them, dragging me along, as if I was one of those roller backpacks.

Even though my family outnumbered them, they were still nervous, I quickly understood why as the final hooded figure came from the shadows. Though being the shortest of them all, he seemed to be the most powerful, mentally and probably even physically.

And when he took of his hood, he let his gaze fall on my family, and then on his guard before his eyes looked into mine. His eyes…they were even more frightening than Demetri's. His eyes were a perfect red, the color of rose, the color of blood, yet they held so much darkness causing an eerie beauty from his ominous gaze.

Alec.

That's who he was, I may not have been given such a gaze by someone before, but still I know a Volturi guard when I see one. I should especially know the most ruthless one. He was worse than Jane, more powerful and more deadly than her mere illusion of pain. Pain was a feeling, but he made you cease to feel anything, and I felt that way right now as if I was under his spell. There was a portentous aura from him, as if he knows how important he really is.

And when his hand reached towards me, reaching out to caress my check as if I was sort of animal, a healthy shade of red seemed to appear on my face. When I looked passed Alec, I could see Jacob glowering at him, the intensity of the glare worse than the one he gave Demetri. My father had a look of angry confusion, leading me to believe that Alec's mind was blank. He had cleared his mind, in such a way that it makes me thinks he had completely masked out his thoughts. It must have been much easier for him, if my theory is right, he must be much older than my father in terms of immortality.

"Renesmee, do you remember me? Do you remember any of us?" He whispered to me, his voice was just like his eyes. Beautiful with a sense of darkness, making it seem that his beautiful voice was just masking his true emotions. His actions towards me seemed like a façade, just to taunt my family, to feel the anger illuminate them.

I extended my hand, and waited for him to touch it, I couldn't even find my voice, being so choked up in fear, and I couldn't even touch him. I was too afraid.

He glanced at me for a second and accepted; I showed him what I remember of that day the images of the Volturi guards, including himself and his sister. I also showed him Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the rest that I could remember, before I let my hand be pulled away from his grip.

"Intriguing power as always, Renesmee," he murmured before turning back to face the rest of them, while I just stood there, shackled by Demetri's grip once again. "It seems that she remembers all of us, Aro will be very pleased."

I noted how he didn't mention the other two, but realized though they were equal in power, Aro was more eccentric when it came to being vampire monarchy. I glanced back at my family helplessly, surprised at their dark silence. But as I let my gaze fall on each and every one of their gazes, I realized Jake wasn't here.

It seems that Felix also realized this as well, which seemed quite obvious when he said, "Where is the mutt?"

At that instant Jake sprang out, leaping out towards the guards momentarily distracting them. Demetri let go of me and to join the fight, while my family started to join in along with Jake. A strong pair of arms grabbed me, which turned out to be Alec's. He silently started dragging me away from the fight, as if using Jacob's plan against him, therefore making him a winner, and making me feel like a pawn in a game of chess.

I kept following him, until he pushed me roughly into the passenger seat of a car just like Demetri and made for a quick getaway. While I just sat there, my mind and body blank and empty, unable to process what had just happened, before I fell into oblivion, much darker than the night.

* * *

_Well hello to all my readers, much thanks goes to my reviewers, i would love to list you all out, but it is getting late and my parents are nagging at me to go to sleep. This happens every time i upload a chapter. So in the beginning how many of you thought it was Alec? I seriously did, until i realized it shouldn't be Alec, Demetri is the most suitable one because he is the BEST tracker ever. I checked Twilight Wiki for reference. This is much longer than it needs to be cause i couldn't find a way to make it stop. I was going to stop with Alec's apperance, but then it didn't sound right. I'm sorry if this ending is crappy. _

_One thing i probably forgot to mention is that St. Johns, Canada is a real place so Bowring Park is real, and so is that Peter Pan statue. _

_I really hope you are reading this AN...i feel loved. _

_Artist/Band of this chapter-Scouting for Girls-Heartbeat and James Bond...(had not inspired me at all)_

_Last thing to say-Review. _

**_Seriously Review. _**

**_And thank you.  
_**


	3. News from the Dead

_**I do not own the Twilight Saga only this plot**_

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Three: News from the Dead**

It is very dark when I wake.

I heard no sound, but my thoughts, and the silence was so empty it was frightening. The darkness hung around me like a ghost. Haunting me, taunting me…I tried to open my eyes, but alas no avail, I couldn't even lift a finger. My body was useless, all I had was my mind and that wasn't going to get me anywhere at the moment.

I let my mind flow back to my memories wanting to know how I got stuck in this predicament; not even bothering to try to regain full control of my body. What happened that night? Was that night last night?

I can't even remember.

There was a carnival... and cotton candy and this ridiculous bear that Jacob was going to win me. Did he win me the bear? No…he didn't win me the bear; something-no someone-grabbed me and took me to that Peter Pan statue. My family came with us, and I was led to the park, where I was sentenced to my…downfall?

And then those vampires came one by one, until that one vampire approached me. And when he removed the hood shielding his face, hell was reborn and I began to scream watching these memories unravel around me.

I didn't even know I was actually screaming in reality, until I felt someone shake me gently telling me to wake up. I slowly tried to open my eyes again, succeeding; only to find my gaze meeting a pair of crimson eyes.

Him.

As if haunting my thoughts wasn't enough, he is here with me, as if my nightmares haven't ended instead they have just begun. The screams slowly die out, leaving a few whimpers out of me as my mind gets pulled back to reality. "Renesmee, can you hear me?"

I nod, not trusting my voice to speak, for the second time. "Alright…now that I know that you are completely back to your senses we can leave." His voice seemed relieved at the thought, while my mind was at full panic. Leave?

I'm practically half dead-no pun intended-and he wants me to leave this place? Can I just stay here, waiting for my parents?

The panic on my face must have been clear, because he replied instantly upon gazing at me. "No you must go with me Renesmee. I don't wanna be a babysitter to a child like you, but it seems that I have no choice on that matter." The way he talked about me, with such repulsion irritated me to no end. I wasn't a child, but then again he was older than most of my family. The only older than him must be Grandpa Carlisle, but even that could be a maybe.

I really wanted to slap him at this moment.

Without another word he grabbed me, and dragged me towards the sleek vintage, black car waiting for us at the front, in which he quickly opened the doors too and pushed me inside. If I was human that would have easily bruised me, but it still caused me to sting in pain.

I sat cooped up in the back seat, too scared to even lift my head to meet his frightful gaze. I did once, during the middle of the drive and he smiled so darkly, a smile full of malice, anarchy, hatred, and the mock kindness, it made me want to scream.

I shrank back after that, and just stared at the window not even bothering to speak a word. Watching the world go by in a quick blur as time passed, each second seeming longer than an eternity. "Renesmee," I look up, the sound of his voice breaking me out of a trance. "Get out of the car, now." I nod and let my hand turn the handle, before quickly scrambling out of the car.

I let my gaze scan the area, searching for some clues about our location. "Renesmee, stay close to me," His voice sprang me back to attention, and I began to inch towards him. Shaking his head in exasperation, he walked closer towards me, and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Act naturally," he whispered, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine. I nod stiffly, earning a growl from him.

"I said naturally, so smile, lean into me or something…"

I plastered a fake smile on my face, a smile that a mortal might believe in. Mortals were so easy to fool, all it took was one glance and they believed you, no matter how fake it was. Alec led me toward the building ignoring all the stares we were receiving, before stopping at the blonde receptionist sitting at the front.

"Excuse me, we have room 666 booked for tonight, may we have our keys?" Alec requested, and as soon as the words sprang out of his voice, the receptionist looked up instantly. She was pretty, for a mortal, and was eyeing Alec like a piece of meat. The irony of that still humors me…

"Yes, right away…_Sir_," she purred, causing me to shiver in repulsion, apparently Alec felt the same, because disgust was written plainly across his face. Humans were sometimes the most revolting creatures ever, completely shameless.

"Will you please get me the room, my fiancée and I don't have all day, you know?" Alec casually told her, with impatience lacing his voice. I looked at him wide eyed shocked, while he just smiled at me.

"Fiancée?" The receptionist practically sputtered the words.

"Yes, fiancée, now can you please hurry?"

The receptionist nodded and hurried as she quickly gave us our room keys, "So Mr. Demetri Valentine and Ms. Heidi Grace?" We both nodded as she handed us our keys, before shrinking away.

"She has bad blood." Alec stated as we walked toward the elevator.

"Bad blood?"

"Her blood isn't pure enough for us, if the Volturi decided to turn her; we would have an emotionally unstable vampire. A weak one, a pathetic one…"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"The amount of time I spent in the Volturi taught me that. You get to see a lot of things there." His voiced held a much softer tone, it seems as if the Volturi was his family, he loves them or respects them.

By then the elevator opened and we walked out towards our room, ignoring the hushed whispers around us. I froze as Alec's hand entwined with mine, and soon he began to lead me towards our room, which he opened quickly.

"There is a suitcase of clothes for you if you wish to change," Alec pointed towards the suitcase that was against the wall. I nodded and took the first pair of clothes I could find, not even bothering to care what it is, before walking towards the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, I began to study myself in the mirror, my hand touching the mirror as if studied for any change. Physically I looked the same, the same bronze locks that tumbled down, delicately framing my face. The same chocolate brown eyes that proved my mortality, the same pale skin with the flush of blood, it was me.

Nothing has changed, on the outside at least.

Never in my life have I ever felt so broken, so weak, so pathetic. I felt as if I was bound to shackles, bound the depths of my mind. I want to escape, I want the familiar stories I was told, read to me. I began to change into the new clothes I picked out and it turns out they match.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Alec sitting on the bench that was placed near the window. He looked at me a second, motioning me to come to him I walked towards him, my skirt flowing smoothly as I walked towards him, before sitting next to him.

"You have good blood."

"What?"

"Your blood, it seems pure, delicate, delicious, a delicacy compared to anyone else's." As he whispered those words, his fingers gently played with hair around my neck, momentarily causing me to freeze, before I resumed breathing normally.

"Do you mind if I have a taste?"

I didn't even reply, as he positioned himself in front of me, before his cool breath fell upon my neck, and his teeth began to pierce my skin.

* * *

_Hello my dear readers, so how are you all? Me i am doing great, while you guys must be seething because i made a horrible cliffhanger. You wanna read more, i bet. I don't even know what shall happen nex_t, _so i guess we all are in the dark. Okay so maybe i know a little more than you all, but i am the authoress i deserve to know. You all get to know when the main characters tell me more, or when i actually begin to write this stuff down. I really am happy with this chapter, even more so because it turned out better than i expected, i had to rewrite it, but it didn't turn out the way i wanted it to. _

_I am now waiting for Alice in Wonderland to come out. I love Tim Burton...Nightmare Before Christmas, Sweeney Todd, Corpse Bride...ah good times...  
_

_The first quote of this chapter is from a book called Newes From the Dead. The novel is based on the true story of Anne Green, servent who survied hanging in 1650 England only to awaken on a dissection table. The novel is by Mary Hooper. Read it...i very good read, i recommend it._

_Thank God for a three day weekend, otherwise i never would have finished it. I spend the entire weekend with friends and family so i didn't get as much time. And school is a pain in the ass. _

_Song for this chapter: I Constantly Thank God For Esteban by Panic at the Disco. Didn't inspire me at all, but god do i love the song and the band._

_My last thing to say is- review...because if you do, maybe i will get the chapter figured out much, much faster. _

_**So Review.**_

_**And thank you.  
**_


	4. Babydoll Gone Wrong

**_I do not own the Twilight Saga only this plot_**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Four: Babydoll Gone Wrong**

His teeth pierced my skin, and I could feel his tongue savoring my wound, yet he was making it worse biting the wound as he let more blood be exposed. It felt…good...no, it felt amazing. A sense of adrenaline rushed through my veins, as he continued, while my mind lay in a state of bliss, and for once in my life I felt content.

When you read the books about vampires drinking human blood, they say they can understand your emotions, your memories. I guess mortals really do know something, because I feel that way. I feel like Alec is drinking up my thoughts, my overall essence.

He's drinking my soul, and it feels like I had just sold my soul to the devil.

And for some weird reason I didn't care about what was happening to me, as if everything that kept me tied to my sense, tied to my morals, just flew away. Mom, Dad, Jake…everyone, I can't even hear their voices telling me to hold on my morals.

All I can hear is the blood flowing freely through my veins, and the sense of adrenaline screaming for more.

But he stopped, and when he stopped my whole world stopped and I begin to dream for more, as everything turned dark and numb in a soothing way.

X

X

X

I shifted slightly and groaned, feeling quite light headed, as I turned attempting to get up. I struggled to sit up my legs unfeeling as I stood, before losing my balance, only to be caught by a pair of arms. I look up, only to find him looking at me through crimson eyes.

"Stay in bed." He ordered me, pushing me back down, "Aro won't like to see his new tool hurt, and I won't like to see my new doll sick. Sick blood is the same as bad blood."

"Doll?" I questioned, staring at my feet, while he just smiled. "Yes my _doll_. If you don't want to be my doll, you can be my mannequin, my marionette, my puppet…"

Those words he listed…it was frightening to listen to them. I didn't want to be his marionette just dangling from strings; I didn't want to be any of those things, all of them sounding so revolting and so cruel.

I really didn't want to be called a doll, especially. Dolls always frightened me when I was a child. I always did loathe those glass eyes following you, while a perfect porcelain skin seemed so damageable. And the more you damaged it, it would never bleed.

But I bleed.

"If you don't like the name doll, there is always one last name for people like you." His smile became more sinister, his eyes illuminating more darkness, than I ever thought was possible. I didn't bother to reply; instead I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You are like those humans…who crave the touch of our kind. You love the feeling of your blood pouring out; it feels as if your essence is being drunk, your thoughts, your spirit, and even your soul. You are what I like to call a _blood-whore_."

I froze, while he caressed my punctured throat, as the word continued to ring through my ears. I recall Dad telling me about those people. The people who didn't care that they were going to die. They found the situation of pain to be so peaceful, so addicting.

"_There are mortals like that, Ness, they know about our kind, but they are…Ones that beg, for the last drop of their blood to be drunken, they find so much pleasure in that, Not even caring about anything, as if all their senses of right and wrong flew out the window."_

I glance at Alec once again, awoken from my trance. He looks down at me, in an expression that I assume is supposed to be comforting.

"Don't worry…Such a pretty girl doesn't deserve a name that sounds so unpleasant. Pretty girls need pretty names, and a pretty name you will get. You will remain _my_ doll, _**always**_."

He walked away from me suddenly, while I began to position myself in a comfortable position for sleeping, just like he ordered. "Stay in bed, don't make me numb you to sleep again…"

Again?

I recall the events that occurred earlier, the sense of numbness was all because of him? The darkness and the weakness I felt during that duration were done by him. But why? What in the world did I do that required, and why didn't this numbness even touch my mind?

I shook my questions off, questions are for later and by later I mean the moment when I can actually stand. I curled up in the bed, waiting for sleep to come.

It didn't come.

"Alec?" My voice was slightly slurred as I spoke, as I lifted my head up and watched him, sitting on the couch. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He questioned gazing at me, as I shook my head, "I can't sleep at all."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know…"

He chuckled darkly, "You know, I really am babysitting a child. I guess you are my _**babydoll**_ now."

I glowered at him, not even bothering to reply to that. He was comparing me to a babydoll? I feel degraded.

"Don't look at me like that, it's annoying."

"You aren't the only one with a license to glare." I retorted, my eyes flashing in rage, as I walked over to him. He looked at me unfazed as he countered, "What license are you actually old enough to get? How old are you, anyways, seven?"

"I'm ten!"

"As if that is a difference, you see when you compare yourself to me-You. Are. A. Child. You just have an adult's body and an adult's mind."

"You-" He cut me off, silencing me with his finger placed to my lips.

"Enough…It is quiet time, don't make me give you a time out." He snickered, causing me to give him another glare, with much more force.

I took a seat and the chair facing him, before grabbing the hotel phone dialing for room service. "What are you doing?"

"Room service, I'm hungry, one of us eats food here."

"That sounds revolting, but I already had my meal for today," His eyes lingered on my neck, where the puncture wounds laid, causing me to shiver. I shook the fear off, and begin to dial the number while my eyes looked over the menu of items.

"What should I get?" My fingers traced the patterns on the menu, as I looked through the list.

"Hello, I am Ms. Heidi Grace from room 666; I would like to request order 13 on the menu."

"My drink….red wine please."

"Dessert? The chocolate cake, yeah that one…"

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone to find Alec looking at me amused, "_Babydoll_ go get cleaned up. "We don't want them to see slight blood stains on your lovely flesh." I nodded and made my way over to the bathroom where I studied my new wound.

It was bloody, as if he was feeding ravenously, which he was I suppose. But even as the water washed the blood away, you could still see where he pierced my skin. I glanced at my face in the mirror, my skin was deeply flushed and my hair was in disarray, probably from sleeping.

I quickly brushed my hair and smoothed out my clothes before walking out the door, just in time to open the door, for room service. "Ms. Heidi Grace, I presume?"

I nodded and let him in, so he can lay my dinner on the table. I knew he was watching me, it was quite obvious and really sort of pathetic the way he ogled at me.

"So are you free-"

"Heidi is our dinner here?" Alec questioned from the other room, making his presence known with the delivery boy. "Yeah, it was brought up here, Demetri," I answered, as I walked over to him. The boy seemed kind of flustered and embarrassed as he walked behind me tugging the cart of food along with him. "So here you go, spaghetti, red wine, and chocolate cake that you both ordered," he muttered, before flashing me a quick smile, and leaving the room.

After locking the door, I dove right in to the food, feeling more famished than I though.

"You eat like a child." Alec stated, observing me carefully. "Well my Uncle Emmet acts like a child, would you call him a child?"

"Yes, he is younger than me."

"How old are you?" I questioned, taking a bite of my spaghetti; not even bothering to care about the sauce stains on my face.

"As old as witchcraft," he answered.

I frowned at the response, "Witchcraft has existed for centuries, and how do you expect me to know how old you are?" I questioned, as I poured the wine in my glass.

"Age isn't important…"

"So you are an old geezer." I observed, while he just glared at me, "Enough out of you, or it's time for bed."

"But I haven't had my chocolate cake yet!" I protested, while he just chuckled, "If you want to eat your cake, eat it now before I change my mind."

I nodded quickly and grabbed the cake from the table, savoring its bitter sweetness. I was too focused on the cake; I didn't notice Alec coming to sit next to me, until he snatched my cake.

"You don't even eat cake, give it back you fiend!" I fumed, I was about to continue my rant, but instead I found a piece of cake in my mouth. My face must have looked confused, because he just smirked at me.

"Can't I just show some love to my _babydoll_?"

_**Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong**_

_**She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise**_

* * *

_For once i was actually influence by a song. By one of my favorite artist-**Skye Sweetnam** she wrote the song **Babydoll Gone Wrong** one of my personal favorites. Listen to all her songs i really recommend them. So i guess it is kinda obvious what is the song of this chapter. So anyways...I updated fast, cause you guys reviewed a lot and those reviews just pushed me to write this chapter. _

_I like my Alec, he is darker then the other Alecs we have here on fanfiction. I like the idea of Nessie falling for this kind of guy. If you look at it on a human aspect it would be the girl falling for the bad boy, while dating the cute boy next door. Yeah...something like that but that is if you like the idea of a high school fanfiction. At the moment i am obsessed with fairy tales...so look out for that. I am sorry i didn't get to answer your reviews, life is just cruel. I fail at math. It really is quite pathetic. That i can't even do Algebra and i don't understand the lesson, and when i do understand it is right after the test i failed. _

_I feel so pathetic. _

_And besides i have to do this project for school and that is taking up all my time. And as if I am doing better in the rest of my classes, okay i am doing much better, i just suck at math you know? I envy those who are good in the subject. _

_So I got to hear a Holocaust speaker speak. It was weird, everyone wanted to cry, but no one did, because it seemed so awkward. My friend was crying, so emotional. I write so much in this thing. I like to think of it as my personal journal or diary or whatever you want to call it. _

_Song of the Chapter-Babydoll Gone Wrong by Skye Sweetnam-and it DID inspire me. Listen to it. _

_Review...Because of your reviews i updated much more faster...seriously i would have updated this **NEXT **week if it wasn't for all your reviews. So review if you love me and you love this story. I wanna say** Thank you to all my reviewers, **their reviews are like music to my ears and they make me update weekly instead of monthly or every two weeks. _

_**So Review. **_

_**And thank you.  
**_


	5. Wandering Child

_**I do not own the Twilight Saga only this plot.**_

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Five: Wandering Child**

"Can't I just show some love to my _babydoll_?"

His words caused me to shiver involuntary, but the shiver wasn't out of fear, it was out of delight. And that scared me more than anything. I liked it.

I liked his voice, a deadly lullaby luring you in until he gets what he wants. I liked his hair, and how much it reminded me of dark chocolate, a beautiful temptation. I liked his eyes, red and dark, the color of blood, the color of love. I liked his touch, cool enough to be warming you up in the coldest of nights. I liked his presence, and how sweet it was, but it was bitter for those who deserve its bitterness.

I broke out of my thoughts, finding myself chewing another piece of the cake. After swallowing, I opened my mouth only to hear his laughter. "Silly girl, don't you know you just finished the cake?" I could only shake my head in response, mute after hearing his laughter.

I loved his laughter. It was different from his chuckles or his sadistic laughter that he showed around me during the past. Maybe the sadistic laughter was the one I had been listening to, but this one sounded a lot more beautiful.

More dark and more inviting, causing me to lean closer to him. I felt his arms wrap around me, after setting the plate down and for once I didn't protest. I just closed my eyes, letting my mind reply his laughter until I fell asleep.

X

X

X

"You like my laugh."

That was the first thing he told me, when I had woken up. I nodded, still dazed, my mind not even being able to process what he had just told me, as I got up from the couch and stumbled to the suitcase grabbing clothes, before walking to the bathroom. I noticed Alec was sitting on the bed watching me, studying my actions.

I ignored him, and walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. A sense of déjà vu crawled through my skin as I thought about last night. I gasped in horror as realization crept through my skin. I fell asleep on him, he saw what I dreamed.

I opened the door of the bathroom, and poked my head out, glaring at him.

"I DON'T like your laughter!" I shrieked, before slamming the door shut, ignoring his amused grin and chuckles. I leaned against the door, and wished for an escape as I sank to my knees crying. Tears fell as I remembered my family, wanting them back. I needed them, I needed some familiar comfort. I needed some fairytales.

I walked toward the shower, letting the water wash away my salted tears that continued to fall down my face. When I emerged from the bathroom dressed in a white sundress, apparently everything in that suitcase is a dress or a skirt; I walked toward the couch and just rocked myself.

"Babydoll?"

"Yes."

"We are leaving; we have a long way to go if we have to out run your family." My eyes began to water, as I choked another sob. "Did you honestly believe this was a little vacation? This is a real. There is a reason for all this, so understand."

"No."

"You've been a very good doll, until now. It seems as if the doll had woken up from her dream." He observed, his voice mocking me darkly. He made his way over to me, and scooped me in his arms cradling me like a child.

"Behave. Out of all of the others in the guard, I am probably the kindest." He said, rocking me in his arms. I looked at him for a moment, before commenting, "You are the cruelest…Your kindness it is scary. The ones the most kind, are always the one with the most malice."

"Clever child, it's such a shame you are bound to that world, the Cullens made for you. Your mind wanders; you don't want the kind of life your family had brought you. I can see it in your eyes, you always wanted more than the happily ever after. The kind of girl who reads Grimm's Fairytales for fun, instead of those stories your families have created. You crave a world with darkness in it."

He laughed, that laugh from last night, and spoke, "And it seems you have got your wish. I am the darkness you crave, and if you bite the fruit, you shall become like Persephone, but it won't be for six months."

And with those words, I began to fall into the underworld.

X

X

X

This time, I didn't get shoved into the car, and I didn't get stuck in the backseat. But now I wish I did, I used to be able to cower behind the front seat, so I won't have to meet his gaze. The backseat seems so safe, and I really wish I was seated there. Now he can catch my gaze easily, and finds it a lot easier to strike me with a gentle brush of his hand, which is currently caressing mine. As much as I want to snatch my hand away from him, I don't.

Instead I grip his hand tightly, hoping for some sort of comfort within him. He seemed caught off guard for a moment, but his grip around me tightens. When I looked out the window, no form of sunshine is shown, only darkness that hung from the skies. No clouds with silver lining here.

Only darkness and despair remain.

But the darkness felt warm, as if the warmth of the sun wasn't needed anymore. The darkness brought warmth, which kept me locked in a trance. I needed him, I could see that now. His darkness was addicting. I felt weak and submissive around him, and if he asked me to do something, I would. But still a small part of my brain refused his advances.

The logical part of my brain, it screamed at me, yelled at me and bullyragged me whenever I was too weak to handle anything. But still I remained submissive to his wishes. Ever since this began I have done what he wanted me to do. I have complied with his every wish, and I hate it.

He is a sociopath, he kills without mercy. And this was his cruel joke on me.

A joke so cruel there was no way for it to be true.

"Doll?"

I look up at the sound of his voice, and wait for him to continue.

"We have arrived, to our new home."

I look up, only to find a mansion, which seemed cold and unfriendly just like the weather. "He led me out of the car, the umbrella sheltering us as we walked inside.

The décor inside the mansion was just like I expected. The entrance has that Victorian era feel to it, and I supposed the rest of this house as well. It seemed haunted, like the house couldn't let go of its past. I could sense some Italian Renaissance in this house, with all the paintings of angels.

But Alec looked like an angel more than the rest.

Alec looks like a fallen angel.

"_Babydoll_," his soft croon snapped me to attention once again, and his hands were beckoning me closer to him. I complied with his wishes and trudged towards him. His hand entwined with mine as he opened the door underneath the stairs. I looked at him with confusion, but he just shook his head, his eyes with a- I'll tell you later look. I nodded understanding and walked along with him. It didn't take long for me to realize there was an intricate maze of a basement in this house.

"This house was made around the 1700s, it was used as a room for meetings during wars, and then it became a hideout for runaway slaves."

"We are in America, right now?"

"Yes."

"How did we get by security?"

"I know people."

I stopped questioning him after that.

He led me to one of the rooms, which seemed extravagantly furnished. Dramatic shades of red where splashed across the white room, oddly reminding me of Alice in Wonderland.

"Have I crossed the land of the Red Queen?" I wondered, staring at the room in awe.

"No…but if young Renesmee wishes she could be, she just has to follow the rabbit."

"Are you the rabbit?" I asked him, my eyes dancing with amusement at his obvious distaste at the thought. Rolling his eyes he replied, "No, I am the Mad Hatter and it is six o' clock, just in time for my blood." He smirked as his lips brushed my skin.

* * *

_Renesmee is finally realizing something! Or it is all in her head. The real story begins here...because this will be the location of the story for the majority of it. I do not know how long a majority is, so don't ask. I have been reading a lot of Joker fanfictions. He is one of the things i love. I feel sick at the moment, i feel like hell. I want some ice cream. My family is home right now-and now i took a shower. I've done my homework in advance. And have been a 90s-100s streak this week. I have been watching plays and musicals. My friend and I went to our school play on Friday, because it is mandatory for theatre students. _

_This story will become a bit darker now. I guess i want to make it the original idea i have in mind. This chapter is what i call laying the groundwork. You all better be reading this. I am going to write a Joker Origins later._

_In case you didn't know a new episode of **Jokerblogs **will be on tonight! Jokerblogs takes place after Dark Knight. And the actor is Ah-mazing! You would love him. Ledger's Joker is so amazing it brought me to tears. I love him, more than any of my other fictional favorites. Have you seen his smile? It is SO swoon enough fangirl moment. You all are probably getting disgusted. _

_I just had some ice cream-Look at the first paragraph of the author's not for reference to that. _

_Song of the Chapter-Wandering Child from Phantom of the Opera_

_Who else loves the Phantom? I love love love love LOVE him. We are watching the movie in class, a movie i know by heart. Just like Twilight._

_I put an Alice in Wonderland reference, because of this short story i wrote at 11: 50-midnight on Saturday-Sunday. I did that instead of finishing this chapter which i would have posted this morning. Forgive me for being lazy with a review. _

_Review. Because your reviews are the only things that make me get through a week. I wanna THANK my reviewers, all of them. I truly do appreciate it. Please review or your dear authoress shall simply die from heartbreak. It is possible. And besides the next chapter is where ALL the action takes place. Starting from the moment you read it.   
_

_**So Review. **_

_**And thank you.  
**_


	6. Haunted Revelations

_**I don't own the Twilight Saga only this plot**_.

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Six: Haunted Revelations  
**

I felt him pull away from me, as he chuckled, "Did you honestly believe that, such a silly little girl." I looked up at him for a moment, "I don't know what to believe anymore," I mumbled honestly. He just looked at me and laughed, "One day, your honesty is going to get you in trouble. A lot of trouble."

"I'm already in trouble, and I didn't even mutter a thing about the note to my family, and look what happened to me." I countered. His crimson eyes danced with amusement, "So it seems, so tell me Renesmee, do you miss your family?"

I look at him as if he asked me the stupidest question in the world, which he did.

"I mean…whenever you speak of your family, you speak as if you don't care that they are searching for you. You seems so nonchalant about it, one can't tell if you miss them or not." He clarified.

"Of course I miss them. They are family."

"Exactly you miss them. But when you "miss" somebody don't you crave them, think about them. If you truly did miss them, you would still be crying for them. You miss them because they are your family. You miss them out of obligation."

Tears fell across my face as I begin to speak, my voice wavering a little, "I love them, all of them. I want them back, I need them."

He just looked at me for a second, before correcting my statement, "You need them, when you need them. Tell me what you did when I stole you from them. You gave yourself up, willingly, too willingly. You stepped over their feelings, with no respect at all. You walked over their love for you, just to give yourself to me. Already dreaming about me…denial is the first stage toward many things, Renesmee."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His voice seemed mysterious with a teasing edge to it, then his face masked into an impassive expression as he spoke, "Doll, listen to me, I have been giving you the easy life so far, but that was never my intention. But when I look at your face I think how easy it would be the break you." He began laughing so hard he was shaking.

I drew away from him, panicked. Break me? Cut the strings of my back, and leave me there, lying on the ground like a dead marionette. He wants to kill me? Or emotionally destroy me? I remained frozen, my mind unable to process this new revelation he revealed to me.

And without a doubt, I knew he was going to reveal more.

"And that's not all. I just wanna see the terror flash through your face, it makes you feel alive. And whenever heat rises to your cheeks, I just wanna bite you and drink you till there is nothing left." His eyes notice me, inching away from him, running from the door. "Don't you dare leave, Renesmee, I have just started."

I just nod mutely and watch his lips speak those harsh words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"When you cry and scream, I would be lying if I said those emotions didn't amuse me. Never think even for a second that I actually care about you. Sweet words mean nothing if said coldly. So these words that fall out of my mouth-babydoll, doll, sweetheart, darling-anything I say that at all don't mean a thing. I won't deny it Renesmee, you are beautiful, but you are a child. Naïve and inexperienced. You don't know the real world, you still believe in fairytales. I am hardly, a knight in shining armor, nor am I, Prince Charming. Believe what you want but it isn't true."

"I understand."

His eyes glowered at me, and I was sure my heartbeat sounded even more alive at the rate it was going. I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped out and killed me. "Your wide innocent eyes are making this so much harder for me, doll. Stop looking at me like that. Anyways, did I tell you to speak? No I didn't, so remain quiet and speak when told, ever heard the phrase children must be seen and not heard? Renesmee your childish behavior won't be allowed here. You will do what you are told, you are the marionette and I am the master, understand?"

I nodded.

"Good girl. You may have a room of luxury Cullen, but think nothing of it. You shall be treated no differently than anyone else. Take this warning Renesmee, punishments are harsh. You may get knocked out for days, weeks, months even. Depends how hard someone hits you. You will do what you are told. If I tell you to kill, kill. I don't give a damn about your morals, and if you refuse you don't give a damn about your life. Are we clear about this Renesmee?"

His gaze finally met mine, and he could see the tears streaming down my face become worse, as an anguished sob escaped my throat. "Aww…doll don't be like that, the more you cry the more tempted I am to kill you."

"Then do it." I wasn't sure where the bravery came from, but it came and I wasn't even willing to let it escape my grasp. My eyes met his, and we were locked in battle for a moment, before a low chuckle came from him. "I can't. As much as I want to, I can't. You must wish my sister was here, Jane would kill you on the spot, but I have got enough sense to restrain myself. Maybe that's why Aro chose me, instead of my crazy sister."

"You both are crazy," I muttered under my breath, not caring about his ability to hear it.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I looked at him innocently.

"Doll, you look more sinful that innocent. Such a shame you are wasting away with the Cullens." He made a melodramatic sigh as he said the last sentence.

"Where is my family?"

"Searching for you, obviously."

"I mean, how come they didn't find me yet?"

"They are fools. I can't believe we actually let them live the first time around. If I had it my way, they would have been dead within seconds. But we all can't get what we wish for I suppose. At least I have you. Anyways come with me, it is time for your first job."

"Already?"

"Yes already, now shut up and follow me."

He led me through the maze of hallways, making this place seem more like a labyrinth. After a moment, I began to notice something odd, "Alec?"

"What?" came his snappish reply.

"Those screams…"

Alec laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice it. Doesn't it sound lovely? Like music to my ears."

"More like a haunting orchestra." I muttered, knowing that he could hear me.

Alec ignored that comment and continued to lead me to the door, and looked at me his deep crimson eyes making me blush crimson.

"I want you to kill one of them."

"What?" I exclaimed. He wanted me to kill a human? It was a life and who was I to take it? I am sure he knew I didn't have the nerve to even try that. I am too weak to do it.

"Stop crying, Renesmee. Stop acting so weak, Aro and I had hopes for you Renesmee. You could prove to us that you are no like the rest of your family all so weak and frightful, like a bunch of animals. The Whitlock is an exception. He should have stuck with Maria. Now go in there and bare your fangs and let your instincts take over, got it?"

And with that he pushed me into a room, with petrified half dead humans.

Shit.

* * *

_Please don't tell me how pissed off you are at my late update. I don't need to hear it, school is hell. I have to write a research paper. God knows how much i hate those. I have a three day weekend, and i held all my research paper homework for you all so it is all your fault. I spend my weekend writing this damn chapter. I must really love you.  
_

_Anyways, how is it? Darker yet. Wait till Nessie kills someone. Maybe she won't kill, maybe she will. I already have an idea swarming around my head. No thanks to you. I need to continue working on my HW now. So blah._

_How is your life? Any valentines? SOS? (Some One Special) Please do tell. I have all the time to read your reviews. _

_Thank you for the reviews by the way. Fifty already? Shit. _

_Song of the chapter: Starstruck ft. Katy Perry. Not related to the story, but i love that song. _

_**So Review. **_

_**And thank you.  
**_


	7. The Cellar Door

**_I don't own the Twilight Saga only this plot_**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Seven: The Cellar Door  
**

I was sick and tired.

I was sick of Jacob's undying love for me, when it is obvious I would never love him as a lover. I was sick of my Mother's fawning over me, just one little thing can get her hysterical. I was sick of my Father's fierce protectiveness. I was sick of my Aunt's and Uncle's warmth and laughter. I was sick of my Grandparent's kindness, no matter how much trouble I caused.

I was sick of it.

But most of all, I was sick of hearing Alec's laughter. I was sick of knowing that I could only be a worthless rag doll to him. I was sick of being weak in his eyes, I wanted to be strong. Like him. I wanted to be cold, and heartless. Literally.

Instead I am this weird thing, called a Half-Blood in Harry Potter terms. Yeah, I'm the bloody Half-Blood Princess, how bloody perfect. A mix of both world, it's a curse. I hate being constantly being used by my family, to fulfill their mundane dreams.

Mundane dreams are like fairytales.

They don't come true for vampires, and if they come true it turns out to become very twisted.

My parents got a half-blood, instead of being the normal childless vamps they should be. Let's face it, I was never meant to exist in their world.

So when Alec pushed me through the door, and those almost-corpses looked at me like I was a saint or a demon, I smiled. I kind of snapped. I closed my eyes, and let my senses guide me. I walked towards a woman, whose wild eyes were in a state of panic. The kind of eyes a deer may have before it becomes road kill. Her hair was in disarray and her skin was chalky white, her eyes jaded and dull.

Then my lips met her throat, and my canines sunk in.

Hot, warm blood filled my mouth. Deliciously sinful, I don't understand why my family is drinking animals? We aren't humans anymore, so why bother? It tasted like a giant ice cream Sunday with a cherry on top. Absolutely mouthwatering, like the Christmas feast my family makes for Jake, the pack and me. But it tastes so much better.

I can't describe it.

It's like sunshine and clouds, and moonlight and stars, and the entire Milky Way. It makes me feel like I'm in a chocolate induced coma. But it's even better, it's blood.

It stopped suddenly. And the woman, dropped dead from my grasp. I just stood there staring at her dead limp body as Alec begins to applaud.

"That was brilliant." Clap. "It's such a shame you killed her." Clap. "She was my favorite." Clap. "What a fighter." Clap. "I'll miss her." Clap. "But." Clap. "If." Clap. "You." Clap. "Didn't." Clap. "Follow." Clap. "The." Clap. "Rules." Clap. "I." Clap. "Would." Clap. "Have." Clap. "Missed." Clap. "You." Clap. "More."

"So if I didn't kill her, I would have been killed?"

"Killed. Mentally Destroyed. Or in a coma. One of those three, take your pick."

I ignored the comment, and stalked right passed him, only to halt a moment later, when he questioned, "Tell me Doll, did you enjoy it?"

He paused for a moment, before continuing, "Well, you looked like you were in pleasure and seemed like a child. Locked in a trance with a pool of chocolate." He walked towards me, and stroked my cheek, "And speaking of chocolate, did you know your eyes resemble of a pool of chocolate? My eyes resemble a pool of blood."

I looked at him, disgusted by his idiotic statements, and continued to walk.

"You are getting much colder Darling," he said after a moment, and after a moment's pause a smile begin to creep up his face, "I wonder how you will become when I drag your family's helpless bodies here?"

"You killed them?" I growled my eyes in flames. "No…no…I haven't done anything yet. I'm just wondering if you will care when they die. I'll let you do the honors. You get to kill the mutt."

"Tempting, but no."

"Tempting, eh?"

"Tempting as in: I would never do such a thing. I was being sarcastic."

"But it is tempting isn't it; you aren't even in love with him. You didn't even dream of him. You're too good for him." He explained, with mirth. "…I'm not in love. I don't believe in fairytales."

"Fairytales? The little _happily ever after stories_ don't make your heart melt, like those _Disney_ movies, do they Renesmee?"

"I happened to love Lion King, Lion King II. Where Kiara falls in love with Kovu, who is Scar's adopted son and Simba, Kiara's father doesn't approve their love, because Scar killed his father and-"

"Hold on, I didn't want to know the whole story. I never even wanted to know it in the first place. So Renesmee, likes forbidden romances? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo is a weak, spineless fool and Juliet is a love struck idiotic teenager; Paris is just annoying. And it isn't a fairytale. It doesn't start with, Once upon a time, and doesn't end happily. It isn't even like Grimm's Fairytales."

"You are contradicting yourself, Renesmee. So do you or do you nor like a happily ever after?" He questioned, amusement hidden in his voice.

I halted abruptly and turned so that I could face him. "I like fairytales, but I don't like them for myself. I don't deserve them."

It was quiet for a minute, before he started laughing. "Are you a sinner, Renesmee, because it seems like it from what you are saying?"

"We all are sinners. We all are damned creatures aren't we."

"Now you are thinking like your father, don't do that it's disgusting." Alec practically sneered, with complete distaste.

"You don't like my father?"

"I hate anyone, who I can't kill."

"So you hate me?"

He was silent for a moment, I was sure he could hear my heart flutter in anticipation. I recall him getting permission to kill me, but he didn't. My mother's shield saved me and everyone else. He tried to kill me. I don't recall much about him, Alec. At that time, with my ridiculous brother complex for Jacob and the constant fawning by my Aunts, Grandmothers and my mom, I really didn't think about it much.

"Renesmee, I don't hate you, but I don't like you either."

I just looked at him with relief, yet fear as he continued speaking. "It was your mom's fault I couldn't kill you and the rest of them. And besides you were only a child, a smart child, but still a child. What could have you known about the world then, besides the fact the Volturi are the bad guys. All you knew was not to trust those with red eyes, who kill without mercy."

He paused for a minute, before continuing, "You didn't get raised by the Volturi. You don't know the importance they posses to me. They are a government. They keep the vampire world at check. Without us, vampires would be running around killing people. Chaos will ensure. That's the way life would be without them. Unless you are an anarchist or crazy like your family, you would actually respect us. We would have killed you if you were an immortal child, which clearly you are not. Immortal children are dangerous, and are easily exposed, we have to kill them. You understand don't you?"

He remained silent after that.

As we both stood there in the mist of the silence, I knew that I had seen a part of Alec's soul.

Even those it was a tiny crack of emotion, it was _beautiful_.

* * *

_OH MY KIRA! I FINALLY UPDATED. _

_It has been an eternity I know. And Kira is the name used by Light Yagami when he took the Death Note and started killing people. People called him Kira, kira sounds like killer ya know. When it reality it means glitter. I should know I read a book called Kira Kira 2 years ago. And he displayed a passion to become god of the new world. "I am Justice." I am not a Kira supporter, I just like him out of pity. He isn't a bad guy, he has good inside of him. Shame the world is blinded by L' s cuteness and love of sweets. _

_About this chapter: Uh...You get to see the real Alec. He ain't a spineless Romeo, I rather die then write a spineless Alec. You can see a transgression from evil to good. I mean he obviously is intrigued by her. He doesn't like her yet, but he is intrigued. And signs of Pet, **(Seph Meadowes thanks to you I subconsciously call her that now). Those who haven't read Seph Meadowes fanfic Dusk, do it now. It's a much lighter version of Alec there than here, and he is AWESOME!** Anyways, babydoll happens to like him now, well there are hints that she is beginning to like him. "Fluttering" is a key word to that. Also she admires and wants to be like him. Look back up to where she says I hate him. And she goes on and on about it.  
_

_Other random facts, Renesmee killed. She broke down mentally and stuff. Her family is horrendously kind. They are so sweet to her it makes her and me want to throw up. So for a moment, she threw away all her morals and killed. I don't know if she will kill again. I was planning on making this story much more darker in this chapter, but it had a change of plans. So you got to see a good Alec. Hurray!_

_Harry Potter fans! I put a Harry Potter reference there. Since Pet or Babydoll or Nessie or whatever you want to call her is a girl, I changed it to Half-Blood Princess. _

_Lion King fans! I put Kovu and Kiara and Simba and Scar in there. I love them so much, don't you? My dad called me Simba when I was little, I AM a GIRL though, but whatever. I loved that time of Disney. Disney sucks now, except for Phineas and Ferb. That show is AWESOME! And the Princess and the Frog! Best Disney movie of the decade that is in animation.  
_

_Song of this chapter: The Cellar Door by Escape the Fate. I don't know if it inspired me, but it seemed to be a fitting title. _

_Lastly, I wanna thank my reviewers. I love you all from the bottom of my little heart that pumps blood to my veins. Without your reviews, I would be dead and in a coffin. I will actually reply to your reviews this time, you review. Also **Shadow2446, **thanks for recommending the story to me, I loved it!_

_So review. Otherwise I may end up six feet under. And that won't be pretty. Because then I will have to haunt my friend about my book she hasn't returned after 8 damn months. _

_**So Review. **_

_**And thank you.  
**_


	8. Bathe in Sin

**_I don't own the Twilight Saga only this plot_**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Eight: Bathe in Sin**

After our startling conversation, I was in a daze for days. As the days past, I didn't know where I was, or even remember much. All my mind could process is Alec. Alec's kind words that led me to my down fall. Alec's lies and treachery, that seemed to bring me into bloodlust. Alec's lips that fall upon my throat and send me to another world, and make me gain as much as I'm losing. His eyes, a deep burgundy color the same color of the blood he drinks, the blood I drink.

The blood we drink.

I'm becoming more habituated to Alec's diet. The human food, isn't sustaining my thirst, neither is drinks. Those victims, now know my true intentions and fear me. Some of them simply beg me to end it now, but Alec told me to always save the beggars for last. He says they deserve the punishment. These people are all reporters, journalist, attention whores, who discovered us by accident and want to expose us for what we are.

They all deserve to die.

The Volturi is justice, I realized soon enough after speaking with Alec about the people. I remember Alec's smile when I told him that. His smile…

"_Alec?" His eyes barley regarded me and he continued to read his book, flipping pages absentmindedly, "Yes doll?" I shuffled my feat a bit, before looking up at him, "Why are those people there?" _

_He finally put the book down and regarded me with interest, "What people?" I blinked, surely he must know who I'm talking about. "Those people, they were trapped in that room. You pushed me in there, a couple of days ago. I fed from one of them." _

_Alec's gaze held some steel in them, and his voice seemed even sharper, "They deserve it. Those people are up to no good. Attention whores, they found about us by accident and decided to make a quick million by exposing us. If the media found about us, what will happen? Chaos, babydoll…Chaos that would happen, you see…those mortals will be begging us to change them, or want to kill us." _

"_It might even end up worse. Understand? There even are some vampire's who want to expose the fact they are vampires to the public, we have to kill those off too." _

"_So…the Volturi is justice?" My statement came out in a question as I looked at him positively puzzled, but I realized I was right, when I saw Alec break out into a smile. _

"_Your right…" He said, as he put the book down and sat next to me, before stroking my hair. "You're a smart girl, you know Doll? Your family may not be smart, but you are. You understand things that your family may not have been bothered with. It seems all those horror stories you have heard about the Volturi and I aren't true, are they?" _

_I didn't answer, for I had fell asleep dreaming about dark knights in black cloaks. _

Alec began granting me more freedom as the days passed, and spoiled me with presents and pretty dresses, but he was still cruel despite it all. But it was a good type of cruel, the protective kind. He was cruel in kindness, his harsh words were a façade I'm sure.

Alec will take care of me.

Through it all my family never crossed my mind; I didn't know where they were, or what they were doing. The past weeks have been about getting Alec's attention.

Because life without Alec was injustice.

-

-

-

-

-

_**  
"Edward…Bella…" Alice whispered, her voice falling out into a whisper, "She's falling for him…" Bella let an anguished cry, while Edward held her, murmuring smoothing words trying to calm his wife down. "He made her kill…he's lied to her…he's drank her blood…" Alice grabbed for Jasper's hand, clutching it tightly. **_

_**Rosalie just watched the couple, while moaning in despair on the couch leaning into her husband, whose expression has been nothing short of grave, she sighed in defeat. Esme and Carlisle were not even better off, both of them stared at the picture of the Volturi, both thinking of what has caused this to happen. **_

_**And Jacob?**_

_**The mutt's been howling at the moon, just like a lone wolf would do, because he has lost his mate. **_

"_**Should we tell Jacob?" Rosalie questioned, with pity lacing her voice. **_

"_**I'm not ready for an apocalypse, yet." Edward muttered, while Bella just glared at him and his futile attempt for a joke. "You know how he is, once he finds out that our daughter is in love with that… that….MONSTER! He'll do something…" Bella anger had been cut by her sobbing. **_

"_**I've read her thoughts; she's never wanted a fairytale with Jacob. She can only love him like a sister. She never believed in those kinds of fairytales, and she's never liked clichés."**_

_**Silence emerged after that. **_

"_**In the end, will she even want to come home?" Esme asked, her voice breaking with every word.**_

"_**She hasn't thought about us at all, every vision I had seen, was with her gazing at Alec, doing things for Alec, being with Alec." **_

"_**So where is the bastard?" Emmet finally spoke up, while Alice shook her head in defeat, "Some mansion in America…or maybe Canada. I didn't see it." **_

"_**The other Volturi members?" **_

"_**We'll have to find them, apparently. Remember the hotel they were in, well apparently that's the last trace I have of them."**_

"_**None of us aren't even good at tracking, don't even volunteer Edward, you can't track." **_

_**Silence consumed the house. **_

_**At that moment, Jacob burst in the house, and glared at the Cullens. "Why aren't you all looking for HER? She's your daughter, niece, and granddaughter!" **_

"_**Jacob…" Edward began…**_

"_**She doesn't love you…" **_

_**But Jacob didn't hear anything else; because Jacob had gone to look for the girl he loves, despite it all. **_

-

-

-

-

-

Darkness.

The darkness in which I wake to, is the darkness that Alec lives in. I may not love him because I, despite seeing true love from the figures surrounding my life, do not know what true love is. Alec shall care for me, I know though. He's seen a lot in this world, and read a lot of Grimm's Fairytales, I should know because he reads them to me a lot.

He treats me like he's a puppeteer and I'm the marionette.

But I'm not like the other puppets and rag dolls.

I was given the finest silk, the most exotic perfumes, the most delicious drink anyone has ever drank in their life time.

_I was given sin…_

I now bathe in sin and its fine luxuries and now I can never be content with what I have, because all I want is Alec. Jacob…has now become a worthless rag doll too me, overused and dirty, and a memory of the past. Alec is like a porcelain doll, with glass eyes, and soft hair. So hypnotizing and pretty, it looks scary, but it is beautiful.

He's beautiful.

But he's scary.

But if he wasn't such a frightening creature, he wouldn't be Alec.

* * *

_Well...well...well...baby doll has been corrupted. And I finally updated. I'm sorry, really I am, but I....wrote two stories. What if they are about Pokemon? Pokemon was the best part of my childhood. (I am the only girl on my mom's side and as a child I have been one of the guys.) Anyways, back to the plot. _

_Did you like my little "WHATS GOING ON WITH THE CULLENS?" segment? Really I mean I was curious, you were curious, but I had decided to act on it. They know she wasn't in love with Jacob, just that wish that she would one day and realize that he's been waiting for her to whole time. I feel like I just sang a line for Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. _

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**NO THIS IS NOT A HIATUS. I'm going to be writing another Alec/Renesmee fic. No not a sequel. Not a prequel. **_

_**The first half is based on Alec and Jane's past, but the 2cd half is based on Alec/Babydoll. **_

_**I hope that makes up for my lack of updates. But that shall be started the minute I finish this story.**_

_I don't know when I will finish this story. _

_And let's see..._

_Review. I need reviews, because they are my life source and I am greedy. I'm Grevil. Greedy and Evil. I corrupted Babydoll! Okay I made Alec corrupt her, but same thing. And yes I got that name for Pokemon Colesseum. _

**_So review. _**

**_And Thank You.  
_**


	9. Alive

_**I do not own the Twilight saga only this plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Down The Rabbit's hole**

**Chapter Nine: Alive**

_What is this feeling  
Of power and drive  
I've never known  
I feel alive!_

_Where does this feeling  
Of power derive,  
Making me know  
Why I'm alive?_

Warm words and harsh whispers, how can they bring love?

Hatred and distanced lovers are puzzles, waiting to be solved. How can they love with the hatred? Is it the hatred that joins two together? Is love created from hatred? And hatred created from love?

Which came first hatred or love?

My family said love, when I asked them the question. I smiled at that, because I believe it too. But is it possible to feel love from the hatred.

Alec thinks so.

He says, "Hatred is a beautiful thing. A feeling of intense hostility towards somebody or something leads to love. Look at Romeo and Juliet, didn't their parents hatred lead them to their love." And the more I think about it, the more I agree. But even though I begin to agree with him, he hurts me.

He makes me do gruesome things, things that I would scream about doing, but I don't. In the beginning it was too please him, but now…It's like as if I'm proving to the world that I'm not Renesmee Cullen, perfect little angel, destined imprint, who has her whole life planned out for her just like in a fairytale. I wanna do things on my own, and have the power to do it, disobey my family and make them gasp in horror and weep tearlessly.

No… I don't want to hurt them; I just want to make them understand that I'm not a doll. I'm not their doll, they aren't my owners, I'm not their puppet and their not my puppeteers. But I know even if they see me like this, nothing will change. This will be a bad dream and they will continue life as always the same.

To them I'm a child, unable to make my own choice. I'm weak, I'm naïve, I'm…innocent, but I'm not any of those things. If they see the blood stains on my hands will they think ill of me? If they see me drink the life of a human, will they be ashamed of me? If they watch me with Alec will they be disappointed in me?

I'm sure they will, but they are my family and they won't give up on me. I wonder if they see me in their visions and are even bothering to search me. I wonder if they know that I don't love Jacob. I wonder if they can hear my laughter mingled with Alec. I wonder if they can see me being happy, despite all the pain.

I sound like a masochist, don't I?

I'm torturing myself in the darkness, but I feel alive? Is that strange? Is it a bad thing?

I'm sinning, but I am a creature built from sin…

My mother fell in love with a sinner, a vampire, and gave birth to me in sin. She wanted to be a vampire; she wanted that more than a child. I was just a quick blessing along the way, she sinned and yet she got everything she deserved. It didn't make sense, how sinners are happier than the good ones, who obey God's Rules.

I lust, I envy, I greed, I'm vain, I'm prideful, I'm a sloth, I'm gluttonous…

"What are you thinking of, babydoll?"

"Life. Death. Sinners. Do-gooders."

"That sums up your family. Full of oxymoron and contradictions. Good vampires, which makes no sense. They are going to be responsible for the extinction of quite a lot of animals. We on the other hand, may cause deaths, but deaths happen all the time. People die every second, people are born every second. Simple, and it's easy to control the world's population rate our way."

As cheesy as it sounds, my heart fluttered with joy when he said, _our_. It's like I'm not a Cullen anymore. I'm not Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the child of Edward and Bella Cullen, imprint of Jacob Black, beloved niece of Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and precious granddaughter of Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee.

I'm just Renesmee.

I feel more alive.

More powerful, free, I understand my purpose, even if I don't know where it will lead me.

I'll still crave it.

-

-

-

-

"Alec?" I fidget a little bit of nervousness as I look at him. His fingers traced the bindings of books as he spoke, "Yes, doll?"

"I want to join you."

His eyes sparked in interest, "I have no indication in loving you Renesmee; you should know that." I nodded, "I want to be a part of the Volturi."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel alive and I love you, even though you don't love me. I'll love you, even if you use me! I just don't care anymore. I feel like I know why I'm alive, with you. I can't feel like this with my family. I want to forget the past."

It was silent for a moment, before I felt myself being wrapped around his cold arms, "You're a good doll, Renesmee. A very pretty girl, who understands her place. You can come, doll. It'll make me very happy." My heart swells with pride, but I don't show it with a smile, I just stay leaning against him.

"Can we leave; I don't wanna stay here anymore," I mumble the question, causing him to smile, "We could, but wouldn't you rather see your family."

He looks at me with expecting eyes as if I'm still the little girl from his memories who ran to her parents as if they are the most important people in the world.

"No."

His smiled widened, and I knew I had done the right thing. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building, and into the open air.

The air felt nice.

It wasn't sunny outside, but there warmth out there warmth that makes my skin tingle with excitement, but it all stopped when Alec spoke.

"It's a shame Renesmee, even though you didn't want to see them they came anyways and they even brought the dog." He laughed.

And despite it all, I laughed too, because I felt alive.

_Like the night, it's a secret,  
Sinister dark and unknown.  
I do not know what I seek,  
Yet I'll seek it alone!_

_I have a thirst  
That I cannot deprive.  
Never have I felt so alive!_

_There is no battle  
I couldn't survive -  
Feeling like this -  
Feeling alive!_

_Like the moon, an enigma,  
Lost and alone in the night  
Damned by some heavenly stigma,  
But blazing with light!_

_It's the feeling of being alive!  
Filled with evil, but truly alive!  
It's the truth that cannot be denied!  
It's the feeling of being  
Edward Hyde!_

_

* * *

_

_I actually wrote it. Yes good people this story is coming to a end, and if I'm lucky it will be soon. I cut the chapter short because well....I promised someone I'd write a chapter and have it posted on Sunday and I did! DO NOT BLAME ME! If it was up to me, I would be watching Death Note: The Abridged Series. Seriously. I love Light...he's so evil in a justice filled way. That made no sense. Anyways back to the subject, the song Alive is in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I stumbled along and found it and loved it. Watch it on youtube. _

_I made Renesmee, very Misa like didn't I, Death Note fans. Alec will love her eventually. Just give me a few chapters. Seriously, I'm working on it.  
_

_Song of the chapter: Alive, in the play: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. _

_Song of Renesmee: Hook Me Up by The Veronicas. Seriously, every time I hear that song, I think of her. I don't know what Alec's song is, but I'm going with: Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach. _

_Review, because I rushed through this chapter and fulfilled by promise._

_**So Review.**_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	10. Crashed The Wedding

**_I don't own the Twilight Saga only this plot. _**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit's Hole**

**Chapter Ten: Crashed the Wedding**

Fate has a funny way of braiding strings together only to cut them off. I can feel the gazes of my family, burning me with betrayal, sadness, and anger. I didn't want to see it; I didn't want to see them. They wouldn't understand my feelings, and how I love twisting these emotions to benefit me.

They are dead to me.

Or they will be.

Love is such a funny thing; it makes you change your views on life and the ones you love. You'll give up everything for a loved one. Even the ones you love.

"Renesmee…" Jacob whispered, "How could you do this?"

His eyes were pleading and broken, but I couldn't care less of his eyes. I just laughed and laughed. I couldn't stop, it was like being in a dream, watching myself do this. Alec spun me around in his arms, and we spun around and around, till I was seeing stars.

When we stop, I lock my eyes on Jacob and open my mouth, just beginning to speak, but Alec speaks the words, before I even have a chance to say them. "She loves me now, mutt. She never loved you. She never loved the life, you and her family planned out for her. Maybe she wanted a different fairytale ending. May-"

"ENOUGH!" Jacob roared his eyes burning with hate, "You don't know what she wants. Let her speak for herself."

"You don't know what she wants either, dog. You never heard her say 'I love you' didn't you? You never had her look up into your eyes with burning passion. You just imprinted on her. That's it. And you," He paused for a moment and addressed my family, "Never once in your life have you given her choices. I gave her choices. She accepted them. Never once have you asked her if she was happy, you've just sheltered her for the worst. When she leaves you, she will see the real world and have no idea how to survive. You are just ruining her chances of survival. You will kill her with your love. She isn't your pawn. You are just using her to your own advantage, using her to do all the things you couldn't. You know I speak the truth. You just can't admit it."

I looked in my family, their eyes having a mixture of shame and fury. I looked at Jacob, whose eyes were mixed with hatred and disbelief. I looked at Alec, who smiled down at me, causing me to smile back. They could see this. They could see my eyes light up as soon as he looked down at me. They could see me, leaning into his touch, and our interlacing fingers. They could see me falling in love.

It's too late for them to save me.

I just wish they would realize it.

X

X

X

"Renesmee is this true? Renesmee why aren't you looking at me? Answer me!" Jacob demanded from where he stood. I slowly, deliberately looked up with mirthless eyes and smiled. "It's true." I watched in swirling colors as Jacob's heart begun to fall apart.

Alec smiled, "You learned well."

I laughed, and looked up at him, "I learned from the best."

He just chuckled and shook his head, "We should be leaving. We have places to go, things to do and you're family is a minor blimp in our plans. You should speak to your family, they of all people should know of our love." Then he spun me around, and for a moment it was like dancing in a sunflower field. It was like being in my own little world, of sunshine and rainbows. A world I've never been into before.

"Mom…Dad...I'm sorry. You can't help who you fall in love with; you of all people should know that." My gaze landed upon my parents, and I looked upon them sadly. "If things could have gone differently, I still would have fallen in love with him. I couldn't live in the perfect fairytale life that you built for me. I've killed people. A lot of people, who deserve to die. Alec, Alec….he's justice. He does the right thing. And he's not responsible for animal extinction. You can't change fate. But you can change destiny. Your destiny. My fate was to be Jacob's bride. But the course changed, and I fell in love. So…I'm sorry…I really I'm, but…I have to leave you all." I paused for a moment, and look at them, "Why aren't you guys saying anything. Mom! Dad! Aunt Rosalie! Grandpa Carlisle! Uncle Jasper!"

"You're such a pretty little liar, Renesmee." Dad croaked, and Mom continued, "But we love you anyways…" It was all they said, before they dropped dead. "They are dead." I stated, numb. Alec must have let me be a distraction, something to occupy my mom's mind that she let her guard completely down. So he has been slowly making the kill. But Jacob, where is he?

"At least you know that they love you." Alec stated, as he grabbed my hand lacing my fingers with his. "What about Jacob?"

"Jacob," Alec repeated, cocking his head to the side, "Jacob is being taken care of, don't worry about the mutt. I got Felix on it."

"Ready to go home?" Alec down at me, and he was just so pretty that I couldn't deny him anything. And besides, I was ready to go home; after all it's been a long time since I was home. "Mhmm. I'm ready." I smiled.

It's been a long time since I've been home. I may not have a family, but I have Alec. Nothing can take that away from me, not even death.

X

X

X

And we lived happily ever after.

I wished, but the course of true love was never easy.

* * *

_THE END. I wish too. Renesmee isn't the only one who wants the story to end. This is the end of the 1rst arc. The second arc is only a few chapters long, it focuses on Alec's and Renesmee's relationship. It' short, i know. But I updated, didn't I? I've recently been obsessed with Busted, the English band. Famous of Crashed the Wedding, Air Hostess, What I go to school for, Year 3000. (They let the Jonas brothers do a cover for those songs.) Busted came first.  
_

_**I WATCHED THE KILLERS AND PRINCE OF PERSIA TODAY! I just LOVED the Killers. Oh my god...Ashton Kutcher was brilliant. That has to be one of my favorite movies this year. And Prince of Persia. Do not get me started. Ah-mazing! Ah...two brilliant movies that I spent most of my day watching at the theatre. I played Prince of Persia years ago on PS2. When I was like 8 or 7 maybe 9. I don't know.\**_

_Review. Please. I think I deserve it, because I wrote this all for you. This thing would be on a longer hiatus if it weren't for you all. It's call crashed the wedding, because that's what I was listening to. So yeah it's the song of the chapter. **  
**_

_**So Review.**_

_**And thank you.**_


End file.
